Merry New Year, Fans!
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: The Titans received amazing Christmas presents from their ever loyal fans. Now it's the fans turn to open their mail. The Teen Titans have written thank you notes to the gift givers and you, yes you, get to read them and get a taste of the Titans' Christmas!
1. Beast Boy's Fans

**Chickie-Poo: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! *blows horn* I had an amazing time! Partied HARD! How about you? *waits for answer* Oh giving me the silent treatment? FINE! *walks away***

**Goliath (my yorkie): BUT YOU HAVE TO RIGHT THE STORY! AND the disclaimer! **

**CP: *Comes back* FINE! I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the names mentioned, or the presents mention. No matter how bad I want to :(**

The New Year had rung in with a huge bang throughout the streets of Jump City. All the villains were far too busy getting wasted to bother committing crimes. The Titans too had their share of party. But this isn't another fic about the Titans' or villains' New Year. Oh no, this is the New Year's surprises for some of the Titan fans in Jump. These are the letters some fans received a week after Christmas from Beast Boy.

Dear Timmy,

Hey little dude! Merry Christmas and happy New Year! It's totally awesome that you called me your favorite member. And it's even awesomer that you took the time to not only send a letter but also a book of different animals all over the world. It's the first book I've read that I'm actually interested in! I've read it cover to cover at least 50 times. And so as a thank you, I'm sending you this thank you note and 3 tickets to the zoo. Have your first zoo experience with the ones you love. But that will be our secret.

-Beast Boy

**(Beast Boy send a gift back only to Timmy. Timmy, who had never been to the zoo, took his mother and sister with him)**

Dear Ashley,

Merry Christmas! Hope yours was as awesome as mine! You know minus the whole crime fighting on Christmas Eve. But that's not the point! The point is thanking you for an awesome Christmas present. It's crazy that there are fans, like you, out there who love their Titans enough to send them presents. And let me tell you that the lizard pillow pet you sent me is cushioning my head ever night and afternoon when I finally wake up. Thank you so much!

-Beast Boy

**(Ashley** **has the exact same pillow pet on her green bed set)**

Dear Mr. Charleston,

Where do I begin? Well merry Christmas, sir. Thank you very much for the mini vacume cleaner. I will take your advice. My room is immaculate.

-Beast Boy

**(Mr. Charleston's "advice" was 'Clean your room you hippie!' Beast Boy was slightly hurt, so he did try to clean his room… It didn't work. His room is probably messier than when he started cleaning)**

Dear Harvey,

Merry Christmas! OH MY GOSH! HOW DID YOU FIND THIS!? When I opened your package, I totally screamed. Then I played with them for hours. And not only did you give me the ENTIRE Titan Team's action figures, oh no, no, no! You got me Titans East, honorary Titans, the tower, the T car, the T ship, AND villains we've faced! You are officially the coolest person on Earth! THANK YOU!

-Beast Boy

**(Harvey's dad owns a huge toy company. The action figures were a special request for Beast Boy. However, Harvey's dad liked the idea, and it instantly got the company millions of dollars in profit. Beast Boy played out many different scenarios with his gifts. Including one where he told Raven how he felt after he saved her from the clutches of Slade)**

Dear Lindsey,

Merry Christmas! It's awesome to know you share the same interests as me. Reading comic books and annoying our friends. The comic books will last me a while, mostly because Robin has limited me to one comic a day… But that's ok! You know why? Because the note you gave me about the different ideas to annoy my teammates is safe and sound with me everywhere I go. :)

-Beast Boy

**(Beast Boy was assigned extra hours of training as punishment for his newest pranks. Thank you, Lindsey)**

**So this one is really short and I am sure the next few chapters will be, too. Any guess on whose next? Any guesses on presents? I bet you're ALL wrong! Muhahaha! **

**Well! Until next time**! **Adios me amigos! **


	2. Robin's Fans

**Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1 ;) **

MickChick125: **Thanks! BB was probably the easiest for me to come up with, so I'm ecstatic that it turned out to tickle your fancy. **

BBgeek:** Sweet! Another satisfied costumer! :) JK but I am happy you got your fill of BB without him being OC**

**So I couldn't fall asleep… It's 2:30 AM and I have to be up in 4 hours… Great start on the day, huh? Well maybe it's just the Internet demanding another chapter for this fic. So I shall continue to stay up and write another chapter for yall'. :) Enjoy it! **

The New Year had rung in with a huge bang throughout the streets of Jump City. All the villains were far too busy getting wasted to bother committing crimes. The Titans too had their share of party. But this isn't another fic about the Titans' or villains' New Year. Oh no, this is the New Year's surprises for some of the Titan fans in Jump. These are the letters some fans received a week after Christmas from Robin.

Dear Clara,

Merry Christmas! I would like to personally thank you for the red stilettos. In all honesty I was completely confused with your gift until I read the note. I will definitely take the compliment; just don't except to see my heeled feet in the paper any time soon.

-Robin

**(Clara's note said, "Robin you need to show off your feministic side! Not to mention your flamboyantness! And so I give you a pair of stilettos. Wear them proud boy!" Cyborg has yet to let Robin forget about this gift)**

Dear Stewart,

Merry Christmas! Thank you for your suggestion and connection about my eyes. I know you're curious about why no one has ever seen my eyes and why it's so secretive, but so does all of Jump City. I'm very sorry, but I can't reveal anything, because then I would have to tell everyone. I do appreciate the Ray Bans and believe me, they will be used.

-Robin

**(Stewart has the most peculiar hazel eyes. They appeared almost red, so he wore Ray Bans all the time. Stewart shared his story and he wanted to know Robin's. Stewart bought Robin a pair of Ray Bans, like his own, to give Robin the experience Stewart faces everyday)**

Dear Kenny,

First of all let me say merry Christmas! Secondly, I want to thank you for the gift you sent me. You even took the liberty of filling out the first page with an entry, radiating advice… So thank you. Happy New Year and once again thanks.

-Robin

**(That was the awkwardest letter ever! Kenny got Robin a diary and filled out the first page. You are all dying to know what it said sooooo! Here you go;**

**Robin, I decided to get you a diary. You seem like the super silent type, you know the kind that doesn't talk about feelings. So maybe you've never had diary, journal, or captain's log, whatever you wana call it. SO! I'll write the first entry for you. So you know… GET INSPIRED!**

**Dear diary,**

**Today I could've sworn Slade came back, but that is impossible. He's still locked up in the funny farm. So the team and I got pizza. Then when we came home =, I was sitting on the couch and SHE walked in. Starfire, looking as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but star at the alien princess in all her natural beauty. So I decided, right then and there, to finally grow a pair and ask her out… And she said yes**

**Love,**

**Robin**

**You know something like that, and you should also follow the story :))**

Dear Andrea,

Merry Christmas! I hope you received everything on your Christmas list. I wanted to thank you for the gift you sent me. I didn't even no they made this sort of outfit for a Build-A-Bear. It was super thoughtful of you to get me a bear that looks just like me. It's even cooler to know that there are fans out there who want to give their heroes a Christmas gift.

-Robin

**(The Build-A-Bear had a Robin costume on. Complete with an eye mask, traffic light colored uniform, and a little boa-staff. And yes; Robin does sleep with it every night. He also named him Larry)**

Dear Bruce,

You were right. I miss you and Gotham more than I can possibly say. I will admit to missing fighting alongside the Dark Knight in the late hours at night. Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Tell Alfred I said I miss his scones and tell Babs I miss her sarcasm. I will be trying to head over for a visit as soon as possible.

-Richard

**(Bruce Wayne had accepted his adopted son, Richard, to come down to Gotham the day before Christmas Eve. However crimes had to be stopped and Richard could not make the trip. Bruce sent him a photograph of the 'Bat Family.' Consisting of Barbra, Bruce, Alfred, and himself dressed in their respective uniforms. The picture is framed and now on Robin's nightstand)**

**OK I HAD to put in that part with Bruce! Just like I HAD to include the little hint at BBRae! :) What can I say? I'm a sucker for the gushy emotions! Sorry for the delay, I was accepting to have all the chapters already posted so I shun myself. *shuns* But as soon as I am released from the clutches of my band teacher, I'll try to post the next one.**


	3. Cyborg's Fans

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapter**

**So I was checking up on my story stats, and already 41 people have read my story, and two have reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys are awesome! You know who you are. This makes me extremely happy. So now I'll stop talking so that you can read yet another chapter of *drum roll* Merry New Year, Fans! **

The New Year had rung in with a huge bang throughout the streets of Jump City. All the villains were far too busy getting wasted to bother committing crimes. The Titans too had their share of party. But this isn't another fic about the Titans' or villains' New Year. Oh no, this is the New Year's surprises for some of the Titan fans in Jump. These are the letters some fans received a week after Christmas from Cyborg.

Dear Bella,

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Thank you for the present. I'm not really a metal listener, but hey, there's a first for everything! Plus I gotta give you props for the pun; a metal genre CD because I'm made of metal. Ha! Me and BB could not stop laughing! Then we decide to listen to in and it wasn't even in there! Comedy GOLD!

-Cyborg

**(Bella, being a heavy metal listener and prankster, bought herself a Metalica CD. She instantly saw an opportunity including her favorite hero, Cyborg. She opened the case, kept the CD and replaced it with a donut. She wrapped it, added a note, and sent it to the tower off the coast of Jump.)]**

Dear Karen,

Merry Christmas! Thank you for the present. A stuffed animal of a bee… super original. And, um, the note attached, well I mean not that it's any of your business, but we BOTH decided it'd be best to stay friends… So thanks for the advice and stuffed animal, but I really don't know if it would work.

-Cyborg

**(Karen wrote another letter to Cyborg motivating him to go steady with Bumblebee of Titans East. After much consideration, Cyborg did ask Bee out. Karen "Bumblebee" Smith was beyond content with the turn out. And she planned to tell him the truth… one day) (Did anyone get it?)**

Dear Jaden,

Merry Christmas little dude! Thank you very much for the Nerf gun! Man, how'd you know I wanted one? When I opened it I yelled BOYAHH! true story. Then I shot BB in the face. So as promised I have sent you the rules, guidelines, and directions for my favorite game to play with the other Titans; STANKBALL!

-Cyborg

**(Jaden told Cyborg about how much he loved playing with Nerf guns. He asked that Cy tell him about his favorite game to play with the Titans when they weren't fighting crime.)**

Dear Miranda,

Merry Christmas! How was your Christmas? Mine was awesome! Wanna know why? Because you sent me a present! With your gift I was able to finish a new upgrade that helped stop Dr. Light. So from all of us here at Titan Tower, thank you.

-Cyborg

**(Miranda got Cyborg a bag of nuts, bolts, and hinges)**

Dear Fredrick,

OK so I appretiate the thought of a gift BUT what the heck? It expired 2 years ago! I was so excited to use it but then the expiration date was all in my face yelling, "NO! No free tune up for you!" You really hurt me man. But that's cool because I re-gifted it to Robin, for is R cycle. The gift that keeps on giving. :) Merry Christmas!

-Cyborg

**(Fredrick got Cyborg a free tune up cupon at a super expensive/ super good mechanic shop. It was 2 years expired)**

**Ok that's alls I got! Until next chapter! :) Don't forget to review and follow.**


	4. Raven's Fans

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I put it in Chapter 1.**

**OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I got a view from **Scissorsr1**! You don't understand how big of a deal this! I follow HIS/HER stories! I review HIS/HER stories! I'm just extremely happy! I cannot stop smiling :D **

Scissorsr1** (AHH!): Yes it is pretty time consuming but completely worth it! I named Miranda after my idiot dog… tee-hee!**

**And now a shout out!**

**SarahJoyK**

**Tiger-Lily9711**

**Scissorsr1**

**Egyptiandude990**

**MickChick125**

**BBgeek**

**You guys are ALL awesome! And now, as requested, I bring you Raven's Fans!**

The New Year had rung in with a huge bang throughout the streets of Jump City. All the villains were far too busy getting wasted to bother committing crimes. The Titans too had their share of party. But this isn't another fic about the Titans' or villains' New Year. Oh no, this is the New Year's surprises for some of the Titan fans in Jump. These are the letters some fans received a week after Christmas from Raven.

Dear Malchior,

How in the name Azar did you send me a gift!? You're trapped in a book! And furthermore, how did you get this letter!? Well I hope you're happy with your actions for now you are being relocated.

-Raven

**(Malchior {episode Spellbound} sent Raven another paper rose. It was his way of telling Raven he was still alive. You know just one of those douche bag things to do. Raven's relocation was the incinerator. The book was set on fire and completely destroyed. As for Malchior… You can enjoy the suspense.)**

Dear Betty,

Merry Christmas. Thank you for the present you got me. I enjoy some almost every morning and night. It's the greatest thing I've ever tasted. I appreciate your gift and generosity towards me. So thank you very, very much.

-Raven

**(Betty got Raven super expensive and super flipping delicious herbal tea. Raven fell in love with the tea and has a cup at least once a day.)**

Dear Logan,

Merry Christmas. I just wanted to tell you thanks for the gift you sent me. It's really sweet and you do seem extremely charming as you stated in your letter. As requested, I did put it on my bed and I sleep with it every night. But it isn't my fault the tower is cold and it's warm.

-Raven

**(Logan gave Raven a Teen Titans fleece blanket. It has the logo in the different colors of the members on it. As Raven said, she sleeps with it every night and it is extremely warm. [I did some research and this really does exist! I want one now! Only thing is, I found one on this website where you custom make things so you know it's pretty pricey]) **

Dear Clover,

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. First of all I wanted to apologize for what happened a few months ago. I was under the influence of dark magic when I tried saving you from that heart. I'm sorry that a hero could've caused the mask of fear I saw on you. Secondly, I want to thank you for your present. I didn't think I looked good in white. I'm more of a blue person but I'll give your suggestion a chance -just like you gave me a second one.

-Raven

**(So Clover is actually a girl from an episode of Teen Titans and if anyone can guess CORRECTLY who she is and what episode, you won't get anything! That's the best gift ever! But you will be considered the best 'looker and finder' in da world! XP But Clover got Raven a white cloak and suggested she wear it more often.)**

Dear Melvin,

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. How are the monks treating you? Are Teether and Tommy ok? Are you ok? What about Bobby? Have guys had an attack by anyone from the Brotherhood of Evil?

The real reason I wrote to you was to thank you and the boys for your beautiful picture and letters. I want you to know that I miss you guys. But if anyone repeats that, I will deny it! Also I want to thank you all for the necklace. Wherever did you get it? I haven't taken it off since I got it. I want you all to know that if you ever need me or the team, and if you ever need anything at all, I will be here for you.

I sent presents for you all too. Melvin the diary/sketchbook is for you. The monks tell me that you have made great progress but you've also been getting headaches. I think writing or drawing what's going on up there will help the pain stop. You have an extraordinary talent. Tommy the stress ball is for you. You are getting older. You need to learn better control, so every time you're upset don't scream, squeeze the stress ball. It will help, but if it doesn't, I give you permission to use it as a toy. Teether the pacifier is for you. The monks took yours away because it was old and falling apart, so I got you a new one to use. I hope you all have a merry Christmas.

Love,

Raven

**(Pretty self explanatory, but if you were wondering, Raven's necklace has a black raven on it.)**

**Yeah! This chapter is finally finished! *fist pump* So the next is Starfire and then it's over -_-, My cousin gave me the idea to use some of the nomads (Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, ect.) and Titans East with the exact same concept. It sounds pretty cool but it would be unrealistic that nomads get mail. What do you think? Continue or end? If you do think I should continue after Starfire, leave ideas for gift in the reviews or PM me. XD**


	5. Starfire's Fans

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters. It truly is exhausting to write a disclaimer over and over and OVER again!**

**9 reviews! This excites me! :) Two people correctly guessed who 'Clover' was from. So bravo to **MickChick125 **and a guest; Crucian Girl! YAY! *applauses rapidly* you guys are awesome! But **MickChick125 **DID guess correctly first… So you know… **

**Sorry for the super late update and now everyone is probably over the whole Christmas and New Year holidays BUT IM NOT! NEVER WILL I BE! But for real I'm sorry and so as punishment for my "sin" I refuse to go to bed until this is posted.**

**ANYWAY! I will give a shout out two guests; **Mr banana man **and **Crucian Gurl**! Thank you, you amazing people!**

**Now ONWARD!**

Dear fan Oxford,

Merry Christmas! And much thanks to your gift for the giving season. It was most helpful for Silkie and me as well. Silkie no longer does much taking up of the bed. The color also matched my sheets for bedding. Pink and purple are my favorite color. Thank you for your kind gift.

-Starfire

**(Oxford got Starfire a bed for Silkie. You know! Like one of those do beds. Only it was in pink and purple. Silkie- like my dogs- hogs the bed. This bed provide both Starfire and Silkie a great night's rest.)**

Dear fan Leti,

Merry Christmas! May your stewed gruthmek and spudling pie be most delicious. I most give you many thanks for the bottle of perfume you sent me. Please, how will it help me in the act of "smelling like a Latina?" What is a Latina? Does this "Latina" smell like the JLO? I am most confused. Perhaps you may be of service.

-Starfire

**(Leti is actually supposed to be my cousin that really thinks the fragrance of a Latina is JLO's perfume. I had to put it in! Especially because Starfire has no way to react to it. Lol)**

Dearfan Penny,

I am most please that you wish to partake in the gift giving with me for your strange earthly holiday of Christmas. It was very kind of you. Your "hip" Urban Dictionary has done much to help me speak better English. What you did was "top notch, dawg?" But please, I do not understand why I must refer to people as "dawg." These urban languages are very strange to get use to. Perhaps you could help me "hit the books" as the dictionary describes it as. Much thanks for your glorious gift.

-Starfire

**(I could just picture Starfire staring at the book so confused! Ha-ha! This made me laugh before I had even decided to put it in. Imagine Starfire trying to use the modern day slang. HILARIOUS!) **

Dear fan Jeffery,

I want to give you many thanks for your joyous present. I am currently wearing it. I do feel that boyfriend Robin has gotten a little jealous of the necklace, though. It was very kind of you and it does match my eyes. I am sorry to say that I already partake in the dating. But I hope that you have a 'Merry Christmas' and do the spending time with friends and families.

-Starfire

**(Jeffery sent Starfire an emerald, star- shaped necklace. He said, and I quote! "… to match the dazzling eyes that I cannot seem to stop thinking of…" Yeah a bit upsets if you ask me. He also asked Starfire to date him. He sounds very desperate… Whoa! Who said that? Those rotten elves!)**

Dear fan Amanda,

Many thanks to you! Your gift is glorious! You have made my first Christmas on Earth memorable. How could you have known I love the yellow drink, mustard, so much? My friends do not wish for me to continue drink mustard as I do. Yet you have made a way for my mustard to do the coming home. Thank you.

-Starfire

**(Amanda pulled a few strings to buy Starfire a year supply of mustard, after learning her favorite hero's favorite drink. I wish **_**I **_**had fans like that. Fans that would buy me year supplies of things. *hint*hint* JK You guys are awesome.)**

**Alrighty ladies and gents. That's it for the Titans. I'm sooooo sorry I've neglected this story for so long! The other day I saw more people had reviewed and I felt so bad! **Tiger-Lily9711 **suggested I continue to Titans East. Thoughts? **

**Last thing! OMG! **TheDarkQueenOfRandomness** commented on my story! Totally fan-girling! I read it and died a little. HUGE fan! **


	6. Speedy's Fans

**This is probably the fastest I have ever come up with all the details at once. But that's what happens when I sit in the back for fifth period… Gives you some time to write new chapters ****J**** I decided to continue onto Titans East and we'll see where it goes from there. **

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned it? NO! It would actually become an episode.**

The New Year had rung in with a huge bang throughout the streets of Jump and Steel City. All the villains were far too busy getting wasted to bother committing crimes. The Titans too had their share of party. But this isn't another fic about the Titans' or villains' New Year. Oh no, this is the New Year's surprises for some of the Titan fans in Steel. These are the letters some fans received a week after Christmas from Speedy.

Dear Alejandra,

Thank you very much for the brand new mirror. Just the other day Mas e Menos broke my favorite one. Yours came in handy and took the place as my new favorite mirror. Merry Christmas and stay in school.

-Speedy

**(The new mirror is small enough to fit in Speedy's utility belt. You liked the stay in school thing? Yeah it seems like he would say things along those lines. I know pronounce them man and mirror. You may kiss yourself.)**

Dear Carmen,

Thank you for the jar of hair gel. In all honesty, it is the best stuff I've ever used. It keeps my hair styled way longer than any other gel. Seriously, where did you find it? Merry Christmas and thanks again.

-Speedy

**(Carmen actually hates Speedy. The "gel" was a normal, empty jar of gel cleaned out with colored glue in it. Speedy has been putting glue in his hair every day, think that it is gel. ;) That crazy Carmen.)**

Dear Danny,

First of all, Merry Christmas. Second, I really hope you didn't get hammered… Because that is very bad! And finally, thank you! Finally someone understands my pain! I am so grateful! Just between us, Bee does nag like a mother does. No more freedom here at the tower than at your house. Sorry little man.

-Speedy

**(Danny, like Speedy, deals with constant "nagging" from a women figure. Danny got Speedy earplugs to handle his problem. It always works for Danny. The real trick is not getting caught.)**

Dear Bianca,

Merry Christmas, ever loyal "fan". Thank you for the handmade scarf. It has been keeping me extremely warm. Also, thank you for the video you sent me… Very eye opening. So, yeah. Happy New Year. Bye.

-Speedy

**(No, Speedy was not being a jerk. Bianca is Speedy's number one stalker. The scarf was made out of her hair, and the video was her giving all the reasons why she and Speedy were meant to be together. It was extremely creepy as you can tell in Speedy's letter. He was super terrified of this chick. He actually saw her the following day. Coincidence? I think not!)**

Dear Oliver,

Didn't think I'd from you again. But then again, I never changed my uniform. Merry Christmas. I really appreciate it. In fact it's the nicest bow I've ever seen. You really did surprise me when I saw it. You didn't even leave your name, but the note gave you away. Sorry if you were hoping for a secret thing. Also, sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about. If you didn't send me the bow, then here is some small talk for you. I heard you got a new sidekick; named him the same thing. He seems nice and harmless, though. I'll let it slide this time, mentor, but replace him, and both of us will join forces to get revenge of the "Speedys".

**(If you couldn't catch that one, Oliver is the Green Arrow. Speedy once was his sidekick. Oliver did send him a bow way more advance than the one Speedy already has and much like his own bow. The next morning Speedy was in the training room testing it out.)**

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I will try to update again this weekend… BUT no promises. ;)**


End file.
